Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage controlling system and a storage controlling apparatus coupled with a storage apparatus including a plurality of storage disk devices.
Background Arts
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-254645 discloses a technology for setting the data length and redundant data length stored into a storage apparatus to be a multiple of a generation unit length (Error Check and Correct [ECC] generation unit length) of an ECC, and for postponing writing data to be written into the storage apparatus until the data has the set data length.
However, in the conventional technology described above, data stored actually in a storage apparatus and data to be written do not match, and therefore, there is a tendency that the use of the conventional technology is avoided in applications in which the stability of operation is required. There is also a technology called write-through in which writing into a storage apparatus and writing into a cache memory or the like are performed at the same time of writing data. In the case that the write-through technology is employed, whereas data stored actually in a storage apparatus and data to be written match, the data in the ECC generation unit described above has to be read out from the storage apparatus and processed at the time of writing, thus making a writing process time-consuming.
The present disclosure has been made in view of such a situation as described above, and it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a storage controlling system and a storage controlling apparatus by which increase of the speed of a writing process can be achieved also in write-through operation.